Worth Fighting For
by AsterEris
Summary: Larkpaw is an ordinary apprentice, until a shocking event changes her life. Now she must face pain, sorrow, anger, and longing, to find her true self. Her courage will guide her, and her heart will give her strength...but will it be enough?
1. Allegiances

Allegiances:

**FireClan**

Leader: Brackenstar: handsome light brown tom with dark blue eyes

Deputy: Quicktail: black she-cat with white tail and white underbelly

Medicine cat: Fernmist: pale gray she-cat with pale green eyes

Warriors:

Redflower: red she-cat with brown stripes

_Apprentice: Huntingpaw_

Snowfoot: long-haired white she-cat

_Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Tabbytail: dark tabby tom

Darkpool: dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one broken fang

Mousewhisker: small brown she-cat

_Apprentice: Gustpaw_

Treebelly: tall brown tabby tom with green eyes

Softstep: very small white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices:

Huntingpaw: dark brown tabby tom

Larkpaw: long-legged gray she-cat

Gustpaw: pale brown tabby she-cat

Queens:

Mistclaw: small gray tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

Ashwhisker: dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Elders:

Oneclaw: yellow tabby tom with green eyes

**StoneClan:**

Leader: Brownstar: dark brown tom with white underbelly

_Apprentice: Patchpaw_

Deputy: Briartangle: long-legged black she-cat

Medicine cat: Mooneye: white tom with unusually pale eyes

Warriors:

Waterfur: gray tabby tom

Autumnfrost: amber-furred she-cat with white paws

Rainpelt: long-haired bluish she-cat

_Apprentice: Specklepaw_

Marshtail: heavyset dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Crowpaw_

Apprentices:

Specklepaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Crowpaw: dark gray (with lighter flecks) tom

Patchpaw: black and white she-cat

Queens:

Yellowstripe: small yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Moonwhisker: pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Sparrowtail: brown and white speckled she-cat

**RainClan**

Leader: Lakestar: longhaired bluish she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Morningsun: brown and yellow speckled she-cat

_Apprentice: Weedpaw_

Medicine cat: Grayleaf: small pale gray tom with green eyes

Warriors:

Mudleg: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Oakpelt: pale brown she-cat

Swirltail: tall white she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Rockpaw_

Windgrace: long-legged gray tabby tom

Stonejaw: dark gray tom

Firclaw: brown and white tabby tom

Apprentices:

Weedpaw: brown tom with tabby tail

Rockpaw: black tom with very dark blue eyes

Queens:

Bloomfoot: pretty brown and white dappled she-cat

Elders:

Yarrowclaw: heavy set brown tabby tom

**LeafClan**

Leader: Aspenstar: tall silver tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Deputy: Goldenpelt: handsome golden tabby tom

Medicine cat: Berrystep: small brown she-cat with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

Warriors:

Blacknose: all black tom, with bright green eyes

Silverneck: silver tabby she-cat

Mossface: black and white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Featherpaw_

Barkstripe: handsome light brown tabby tom with white

Whiteslip: small, sleek white she-cat with one blue and one brown eye

Twigtail: small brown tom with pale amber eyes

Apprentices:

Featherpaw

Nightpaw

Moonpaw

Queens:

Sandfur: pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Benttail: black tom with many scars and a crooked tail


	2. How could this happen?

FireClan, RainClan, StoneClan and LeafClan were very similar to the Forest Clans. They inhabited the same territory. They had the same customs, the same rites, and the same social system. But there was one thing that was different about the Lake Clans, as I will call them. They existed mostly on cunning and ingenuity, instead of strength and technique. Brain was valued over brawn, in many cases. And this little 'oddity', this small difference, could possibly amount to nothing. But there was also the possibility of it meaning life or death for them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Larkpaw eyed the small vole carefully, her whiskers twitching with anticipation. The gray apprentice dropped into a hunting crouch, her blue eyes never leaving the tiny brown body. She could sense her mentor, Snowfoot, watching her from a few fox-lengths away, and determination coursed through Larkpaw's body, making her muscles quiver excitedly. She lashed her tail, and took a soft step closer to her unsuspecting prey. This would be the first prey that Larkpaw had ever caught on her own.

The vole stopped moving suddenly, and Larkpaw stopped too, her heart beating. The creature's beady black eyes flicked all around the clearing, but he didn't see Larkpaw crouching behind a small holly bush. When Larkpaw had had enough, she sprang from her hiding place, and landed with her paws squarely on the vole's back.

Satisfied, Larkpaw picked up the prey and trotted back to Snowfoot, her eyes gleaming proudly.

"Good catch," Snowfoot's silky voice flowed from her mouth, and her eyes sparkled.

"Thanks!" meowed Larkpaw, dropping the vole at Snowfoot's paws.

"Are you tired?" asked her mentor, picking up the vole.

"Not really. Can we do some more hunting? It's fun!" said Larkpaw, beaming.

"Absolutely. Why don't we go over by the Ancient Oak? I heard there's a rabbit warren near there, I'll teach you catch rabbis."

Larkpaw trailed behind her mentor as they threaded their way through the trees. She was so excited by her catch, that she didn't notice the unusual scent wafting in the air. Suddenly, a surprised scream rent the air, and Larkpaw nearly jumped to the tops of the trees.

"Snowfoot!" Larkpaw shrieked. Up ahead, the white she-cat was being clawed at by three enormous cats, whose scent Larkpaw could not identify, and was desperately trying to defend herself, but falling desperately short.

"Snowfoot!" cried Larkpaw again, and she tentatively stepped forward, wanting to help her mentor but not knowing how.

"No Larkpaw," said Snowfoot, her voice wavering. "You don't know how to fight. Go back to the camp and tell Brackenstar."

Larkpaw wailed with frustration, but seeing the painful, defeated look in Snowfoot's eyes, she finally turned and began to run back the way they had come. Just as the sounds of the fight began to fade away, Larkpaw heard her mentor cry, "Larkpaw! I think you will make a fine warrior!" then everything was quiet.

Larkpaw shuddered, but her paws kept moving through the dewy grass. She dragged herself into the FireClan camp, her expression of grief enough to for all of the cats to guess what had happened. Four or five warriors leapt to attention, and someone went to fetch Brackenstar, the leader. He flew from he den above the Highledge, and was instantly at Larkpaw's side. She was his daughter, and the worry showed in the leader's eyes.

"Where's Snowfoot?" asked Brackenstar anxiously, his eyes glassy. "What happened?" he rasped.

"We-she…they attacked, didn't smell…strange scent…" panted Larkpaw, lying down wearily on the ground.

"Snowfoot…" the murmur passed through the crowd of cats, and Redflower, who had been Snowfoot's mother, wailed, and pressed against Treebelly, Snowfoot's brother. Tabbytail, her other brother, sat silently, staring into space with a glazed expression.

" Why…?" Brackenstar hissed. Every cat knew he had had feelings for the beautiful white warrior. Larkpaw looked up into her father's dark blue eyes, and winced when she saw the pain pulsing in them.

"Well! Don't just stand there!" snarled Darkpool, a bitter, bad-tempered she-cat. "Go after her! Save her!"

Five warriors immediately streaked out of the camp, as if StarClan themselves were nipping at their heels. Brackenstar heaved a defeated sigh, and retreated into to his den to mourn. Larkpaw only watched him, and decided not to follow the old cat. He needed time by himself.

Larkpaw limped over to the apprentice's den, where her best friend, Gustpaw, was sitting next to her brother, Huntingpaw, talking eagerly.

"Hey, Larkpaw. Um…I'm…that's too bad. You know, about…Snowfoot…" said Gustpaw awkwardly, shuffling her feet.

"And it was your first time out too," murmured Huntingpaw, who slightly older than Larkpaw.

"Yeah." Larkpaw mewed halfheartedly, flopping down in a billow of dust.

"Is Brackenstar…I mean are you…will you get a new mentor?" asked Gustpaw, worried.

"I guess. But Brackenstar doesn't seem up to it right now. I guess I'll have to wait."

"You could train with me!" meowed Gustpaw, excitedly, perking up.

Larkpaw twitched her ear, and replied, "Yeah, thanks Gustpaw." She rose to her feet and padded away, no hearing the whisper to Huntingpaw, "She doesn't have to be all sad about it."


	3. Cruelty

Larkpaw wandered out of the camp, her tail between her legs, and her eyes on the ground. When she recalled the visions of he cats tearing at her mentor's fur, and staining it red like the feathers of a cardinal drifting to the snow, she would stop, and yowl loudly. She hunted for a while, to take her tired mind off things, but it was no use.

Larkpaw imagined Snowfoot's stiff and broken body being carried into camp, and her father sitting vigil in the cold, lonely night for the white warrior.

Then Larkpaw's paws clenched when she thought of the cats who had attacked her mentor. Their scent was no scent of a Lake Clan, and they were so big…Larkpaw growled with frustration.

"Why did this happen to me?" she yowled, her voice vibrating deep in her throat and ringing out in the crisp air. Though she hated that she did it, she furiously wished that it had happened to Gustpaw or Huntingpaw. They were so cheerful and innocent, but they hadn't seen their own mentor and friend being gutted by strange cats right before of their eyes.

Larkpaw suddenly found herself at the edge of the lake, and she looked out across the glistening blue water. Tiny waves rippled across the surface of the lake, and the reflection of the sun cast an orange glow that looked like molten iron washing across it. _It's so beautiful…_ thought Larkpaw, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her forepaws.

A brisk breeze whistled past her, and Larkpaw drew in a deep breath, tasting every scent. The scent of LeafClan came drifting from her left, StoneClan from her right, and the faint scent of RainClan from across the lake. She scented vole and mouse from behind her, and a duck floating somewhere on the lake. She looked down and saw small fish darting about in the shallows, and tried to watch them as hey swiftly avoided each other.

Larkpaw looked up at the cloudless blue sky, and shook her head, feeling the sun beat down upon her gray fur. She watched the tops of the trees sway slowly, and watched the birds flit about all around her. She caught sight of an enormous eagle, his wings spreading across the sky. She watched as the great bird picked up speed, and anticipated him dropping into the lake and swinging up with a glistening fish. But the eagle didn't swing dive toward the lake, it instead reached out its talons…and grabbed a swallow out of the air. Larkpaw could hear a surprised scream from the tiny bird, and she leaped to her feet, wailing.

There it was again…killing. Why was it like this! Why did beloved creatures have to disappear so suddenly from the living world? Larkpaw grieved for even the swallow, knowing his mate and chicks would be pining for dinner all day, and awaiting the swallow's return with slowly deepening agony, at the realization that the beautiful bird would never come back to them.

"Larkpaw? Thank StarClan, I've found you!" It was Brackenstar.

"Daddy." Larkpaw sat down again, her eyes downcast. The leader dropped down next to her, heaving a heavy sigh.

"You're my only child, Larkpaw," said her father, turning his handsome brown face to her.

"Yes. That's true." Muttered Larkpaw monotonously, not even blinking.

"Yes, well. I don't like to see my only daughter sad. Why don't you come back to camp, and we can talk there?" said her father softly.

Larkpaw looked up, her eyes cold and hard. "Do you really think it's that easy? I know _you_ feel more than that, Daddy, so why don't I? Am I such a _kit_? I **had** a mentor, Daddy! I **was** an apprentice! Do you think these cruel ways of life are not so harsh on me as well?" spat Larkpaw, suddenly rising, her fur bristling.

Brackenstar looked taken-aback. He had no reply.

"No, I don't want to go back to camp! I _never_ want to go back to that _stupid_ camp! Go away!" Larkpaw screeched, unsheathing her claws menacingly. "I _never _want to _see_ you _again_!" she finally shrieked, and whirled around.

"Larkpaw, wait!" cried Brackenstar in vain. "I've just lost Snowfoot, now I've lost you as well?" he howled into the trees. But Larkpaw was gone.


	4. Strange Scent

Larkpaw's paws pounded the earth, striking again and again in a rhythmic motion that even she had lost track of. "Pound, pound, pound, pound." With her tail flying straight out behind her, Larkpaw sprinted away through the forest, away from her father, away from the lake, away from the eagle and his catch, away from FireClan, Gustpaw, Huntingpaw, and her mother, Mistclaw, who was nursing her second litter. She ran as fast as her thin gray legs could carry her, first through trees, then moorland, then the rough gravel that marked the beginning of the long climb to the mountains.

Larkpaw never stopped running, no matter how tired she became. Always, for so long, that rhythmic pounding that kept her moving until the sun had dropped behind the mountains, and a blanket of cold had been draped over the forest. Larkpaw thought, shivering, of the warm apprentice den, snuggling up to Gustpaw on frosty nights when the chill wind blew through the camp. She remembered the warmth of her mother's care, before she recently became an apprentice, and she shivered harder. Larkpaw halted, breathless. But then a warmth seeped through her, when she thought of running from those things. A warmth that not only shielded her from cold, but lifted her spirit. For Larkpaw was not running from the comfort of the camp, but only from the pain and scorn of it. She was running from the memories, so fresh and unforgiving, lodged deep inside her. But now those memories were drifting slowly away, carried away on that icy wind.

Larkpaw crouched down behind a boulder, fluffed her fur, and braced herself against the harsh frost. She finally fell into a shallow sleep, though it did not last long. When a pale white sun rose just over the mountains, Larkpaw blinked away her sleep, and rose to meet the receding fog. She shook dew from her pale gray pelt, and stretched for a long time, pulling out the kinks and aches that came from sleeping in an unfamiliar place in the cold of night.

Larkpaw looked up at the mountain peaks, high, high above her, and sighed. How could she climb that? But Larkpaw was not to be daunted. Once again, she began the pounding trot that had carried her from the forests of FireClan to the base of the mountains, and she hoped would carry her to their tops. She knew about the mountain Tribes that hunted up in the snowy forests of stone. Many times their warriors had visited to report on wolf packs heading towards their valley, or a particularly vicious eagle that might just venture into the forests. They had come, too, to talk and exchange ideas or strategies. Larkpaw was not unfamiliar with their kind, an she was well acquainted with Reader of the Morning Rain, their healer. Larkpaw also had a friend, the young Evening Sun that Breaks on the Stones. The small golden she-cat was a good friend of Larkpaw's.

The apprentice began the uphill climb through the sharp stones with a vengeance, and she made excellent time all morning. But by sun-high, Larkpaw was weary, and her throat was parched and screaming for water. She rested in the shadow of a tall rock, licking her roughened paws, and washing her dust-matted fur. Larkpaw's blue eyes flashed over the surrounding area, checking for any signs of danger. She was cautious, always reminded of the now more distant memory of strange-scented cats.

Though Larkpaw had hardly been an apprentice at all, she was not completely unwise in the ways of the outside world. There were many times when she and her friends had gone sneaking out of camp as kits, and many times when they had been scolded for it. Though those reprimands may have seemed boring and overprotective at the time, they had no ill effect on the kits. Larkpaw knew all about hawks and eagles, badgers, mountain panthers, rogue cats, and in-edible plants. She had been on many a supervised romp, and these had prepared her for the toughness of stone under-paw and the misery of cold wind blowing through fur.

Larkpaw started off again, threading her way up the mountainside, trying to ignore the burning in her mouth. Finally, she spotted a stream a little ways ahead. Joyfully, Larkpaw bounded forward, and thrust her muzzle into the crisp, icy water. She gulped it down delightfully, relishing the sweet taste as the water coursed down her throat.

When Larkpaw had finally finished, she lifted her head and gulped the fresh air as well. But with a jolt, and a spike of fear in her heart, she caught a whiff of that strange scent, the one that the cats that had killed Snowfoot carried. Larkpaw leapt up, breathing hard, her ears straining and her eyes wild.

There, across from her, a huge black cat stood, his slitted yellow eyes locked on Larkpaw. The cat opened his mouth, hissed……... and Larkpaw screamed.


	5. Emerging Conflict

The black cat leaped from the other bank, his claws outstretched, his eyes flashing. Larkpaw shrieked, her heart pumping, and scrambled back, but she was too late. The huge warrior landed with a thud…right next to her. Larkpaw blinked, her muscles tensed, and looked down at the cat. His claws had sunk not into her pelt, but into the neck of a tiny mouse.

"Good afternoon!" meowed the warrior, smiling at her, and bowing his head.

Larkpaw was stunned. "Y-you just tried to k-kill me!" she stammered, her eyes wide with fear. The black cat looked taken a-back.

"I did nothing of the sort! I was only warning you to move; because I had scented this little treat and was worried it might get away if I did not leap immediately. I would never!" yowled the cat indignantly, licking his paw in a very stately manner. Larkpaw relaxed, but she didn't take her eyes off of the cat.

"By the way, my name is Blackclaw of RiverClan. What's yours?" asked the tom kindly, blinking his yellow eyes.

"I'm Larkpaw of FireClan. But what's River-"

"Blackclaw! Did you catch the mouse – oh!" A smaller brown cat had come bounding up from the rocks, and he stopped short when he caught sight of Larkpaw.

"Who is _this_?" the cat asked, staring at Larkpaw.

"This is my apprentice, Volepaw." Said Blackclaw to Larkpaw, ignoring Volepaw. "He's come hunting with us. What did you say, though? FireClan?" Asked Blackclaw, his eyes suddenly suspicious.

"Oh, I was just saying that I came from the-"

"Ahem! Blackclaw! I asked you a question!" It was Volepaw. Larkpaw looked over at the apprentice disdainfully, already beginning to loathe his annoying, demanding voice. She didn't know how Blackclaw could put up with it.

"Larkpaw. From…FireClan? Really, where is that?" Blackclaw asked, taking a step closer. But Larkpaw had no time to answer, because four other cats came leaping up from the other side of the mountain, and they, too, halted sharply when they saw Larkpaw.

"Who is this?" one of them snarled, whipping around to face Blackclaw.

"Her name is Larkpaw." Blackclaw was beginning to get slightly exasperated. "She's from…" Blackclaw turned to Larkpaw.

"Oh, I'm from Fire-" She was cut off.

"Why are you speaking to her? She doesn't smell like one of us!" the cat hissed, lashing its tail.

"I know, Leopardstar, we just met, right here. She was drinking, and I said hello, so-"

"I don't care!" snapped Leopardstar roughly, and Blackclaw clamped his jaw shut.

"Where have you come from? Are you an enemy? Do you live in these mountains? Speak, cat!" Leopardstar pelted poor Larkpaw with questions, none of which she had any chance to answer. Finally, after Leopardstar was beginning to yell, Larkpaw howled, "MY NAME IS LARKPAW!" and everyone fell silent instantaneously.

"You didn't have to shout so loud." Muttered Volepaw haughtily, twitching his tail. Larkpaw shot him a dark glare, and the other apprentice only curled his lip and hissed quietly at her. Larkpaw turned away, annoyed.

"Well, _Larkpaw_, what **are** you doing here?" asked another of the cats.

"Well…um…actually, I'm running away." Answered Larkpaw sheepishly, suddenly realizing how foolish it sounded.

"Ah, I see." Said the last cat, who had a bright orange pelt. "Running away, may I ask, from whom?"

Larkpaw shuffled her paws. "My father."

The cat nodded, and nudged the ginger-furred cat next to him.

"Tragic, indeed." He said. "I am Firestar of ThunderClan, and this is my daughter, Squirrelpaw." The she-cat that he indicated dipped her head, and smiled at Larkpaw.

"And this is Rainwhisker, another of our warriors." Squirrelpaw nodded towards the gray tom who had asked first what she was doing.

"Pleased to meet you," murmured Larkpaw shyly, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"This is foolishness!" snarled Leopardstar suddenly. "We still don't know if she is our enemy or our friend! This little _kitten_ could be a spy, for all we know!" Leopardstar spat contemptuously. Larkpaw blinked and shrunk down a bit, staring at Leopardstar's paws.

"Oh come now, Leopardstar. Let's take her back to the cave and talk to her, then Stoneteller can decide. He must know more about the cats of this area," said Firestar cajolingly, shooting Larkpaw a quick, sympathetic glance.

"Very well. But don't blame me if she murders your kits in the night." With that, Leopardstar stalked off, beckoning her warriors to follow.

"I apologize. Leopardstar just doesn't like to take chances. Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Graystripe really threw her off!" whispered Blackclaw to her as he passed. Larkpaw didn't know who Mistyfoot, Stonefur or Graystripe were, but she was thankful for the kind words.

"Don't mind her. She's a stuck up old bag of fleas if you ask me!" meowed Squirrelpaw shortly.

"We didn't ask you, Squirrelpaw," retorted Rainwhisker.

"Mouse-brain!" Squirrelpaw hissed back.

"Stop," meowed Firestar irritably, flicking his ear. "Larkpaw, come along. We'll introduce you to Stoneteller."

Larkpaw stayed where she was.

"Come on, Larkpaw! The cave is this way!" said Squirrelpaw, beckoning her.

"I already know Stoneteller. I don't need to be acquainted with him. I've been to the cave; I know which direction it is. I'm not going to follow you." Larkpaw's eyes became narrowed again, and she began to tense once more.

Firestar paused, his paw in mid-air. He was looking at Larkpaw, his expression one of deep thought.

"Where _are_ you from, anyway?" he asked finally.

"FireClan. In the valley, by the lake," said Larkpaw, glad for a chance to finally spit it out.

Squirrelpaw and Rainwhisker jolted to a halt, their eyes becoming wide with fear and surprise. Larkpaw hissed with annoyance.

"What?" she snarled.

"_The valley?_" asked Firestar hoarsely, his fur beginning to bristle.

"Yes, the valley!" Larkpaw growled back, her hackles rising as well.

"Then we're _not_ the only ones…Stoneteller lied!" hissed Squirrelpaw, throwing her head up to the sky and howling to the clouds.


	6. Story

"What do you mean?" asked Larkpaw worriedly, not wishing to offend the cats.

"What do you _think_ we mean, apprentice?" growled Rainwhisker, his lips curling. Larkpaw only glared back, her eyes cold.

"Rainwhisker, leave her alone. Let's get back to the cave. Stoneteller has some explaining to do! Besides, it wasn't _her _fault," mumbled Squirrelpaw, but Larkpaw could tell that she, too, was shocked and slightly angry.

"Look, I don't know what I've done to get on your bad side, but I'm not going anywhere with you until I know what's going on," stated Larkpaw sharply, unsheathing her claws and grasping the hard earth.

"Fine. Tell her, Squirrelpaw," commanded Firestar, lashing his tail irritably.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Squirrelpaw retorted. Larkpaw absentmindedly thought that the cats must be very on edge, or else Squirrelpaw would not be so harsh on her own father. Then Larkpaw was painfully reminded of her own father, whom she had so cruelly abandoned, staring after her through the trees.

"Well, we lived in a forest far away to the…on the other side of these mountains." Began Squirrelpaw, shooting Firestar a loathing look.

"The north," Larkpaw chirped automatically.

"To the _north_ of these mountains…" said Squirrelpaw, perturbed. "Everything was fine, ThunderClan was prospering-"

"ThunderClan?" broke in Larkpaw again, blinking.

"Our Clan. Anyway, everything was fine, and then all of a sudden, Twolegs decided to come and tear apart our forest." Squirrelpaw shuddered with the memories of the event that Larkpaw had never experienced.

"It was horrible!" added Rainwhisker, nodding.

"They never stopped. But Brambleclaw, Crowpaw, Tawnypelt, Stormfur…and Feathertail, we were given a prophecy. Actually I wasn't, and neither was Stormfur, we were just along for the ride. But anyway, there _were_ six of us, traveling to the sun-drown place."

"Were?" questioned Larkpaw, suddenly interested.

"Feathertail died saving the Tribe cats from Sharptooth." Answered Squirrelpaw, the pain visible in her eyes.

"Sharptooth? So they're rid of that monster…" murmured Larkpaw half to herself.

"You certainly know an awful lot about the Tribe cats!" said Squirrelpaw suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at Larkpaw.

"Of course she does, Squirrelpaw. She's been their neighbor for her whole life, I would imagine!" said Firestar, coming to Larkpaw's defense.

"I'm telling the story!" snapped Squirrelpaw. "Anyway, the six of us went on a journey to the sun-drown place, where we met Midnight the badger, and she told us that there was danger in the forest: the Twolegs. And that we should leave. So we did. Then, while we were journeying through the mountains, we saw a shooting star go down just beyond these mountains, so we figured this was the place StarClan meant for us to go. It seems we were wrong!" Squirrelpaw added with a dark expression.

"We've been staying with the tribe for a while, to rest up just a bit. We were hunting just today, and getting ready to leave," said Rainwhisker.

"And we left our deputy, Graystripe, behind," Firestar said sullenly, his eyes full of grief.

"I see," said Larkpaw simply, because she did. Then, as if on a second thought, she asked, "So you have Clans, and deputies, and you have faith in StarClan, and medicine cats, just like us?"

"Well, yes we do. Just like you," said Firestar, shaking away the thoughts of Graystripe and looking up at Larkpaw warmly. Larkpaw looked away. The leader was looking at her as if she was a small kit, and she _wasn't_…was she?

"Yes. Funny that we both existed with no knowledge of each other," mused Larkpaw, giving her tail a quick lick.

"But you do realize we intend to settle down where you and your fellows now live. It is what StarClan wishes, if we are to understand out medicine cats," said Rainwhisker, with a superior air.

Larkpaw looked up, her eyes confused. "But you can't! We've lived there since our Ancestors first arrived! The valley is our home, our only home! Besides, I don't think you could overpower all four of our Clans!" replied Larkpaw, smirking slightly at the mention of a battle.

"Oh, I doubt that we could _not_. And, did we neglect to mention, the forest was _our_ only home, before it was destroyed. In any case, it is what we would do, even if it means death to us. We follow the paths laid out by StarClan, and this is one." Said Rainwhisker.

Larkpaw looked skeptical, but held her tongue.

"Anyhow," continued Squirrelpaw, "that's our story. Now, you agreed to come if we told you, and I did," Squirrelpaw was adamant that they returned quickly, for already she missed the company if her friends, especially Brambleclaw and Leafpool.

"Alright, alright. I've just one more question. How many of your Clan are there? And are all of you so huge?" queried Larkpaw.

Firestar let out a tiny laugh. "There are four Clans, and as an answer to your second question, are all of _your_ warriors so _small_?"


	7. The Chase Begins

Larkpaw gulped visibly, and Rainwhisker let out a _mrrroww _of laughter.

"Oh shut up, fur-ball!" snapped Squirrelpaw, but her eyes were laughing. Larkpaw wanted to disappear into the rough stone beneath her feet. She suddenly felt very alone on the mountaintop, surrounded by these strange cats that planned to drive her Clans away.

"Well…" murmured Firestar, "We should be getting back to the cave, Squirrelpaw, Rainwhisker. Let's go," The orange cat turned, then suddenly, he whirled about again to face Larkpaw.

"Are you coming?" he asked, his voice now slightly hostile and cold.

"I…um..." Larkpaw hesitated. She knew that she should return home to warn her Clan, and be with her friends and family, but she didn't want to appear weak to these cats. She didn't want to give them any ideas on how soft the Lake Clans might be…

"No. I'm going to stay her tonight. I'll hunt and maybe I'll come to the cave in the morning to speak with you," replied Larkpaw. She was satisfied with the response. It made her sound tough, but it also meant she wasn't giving in to them. Of course, she would be going home immediately, as soon as Firestar was gone.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow morning then," said Firestar, and padded away after Rainwhisker and Squirrelpaw. Larkpaw sat idly for a while, waiting until their shrill voices and the crunch of their paws on the gravel died away completely, then she leapt to her feet and dashed away, willing her paws not to stop. Larkpaw ran on and on, over the edge of the mountain and down.

"Goodbye, Larkpaw." The hiss came from a boulder to the left of where Larkpaw had been speaking with Firestar. It was Leopardstar. Blackclaw and Volepaw crouched next to her, their lips curled in a snarl.

"Do you think you can catch up to her, Blackclaw?" Leopardstar hissed, turning to the black warrior.

"Certainly," he replied with a snarl.

"Then go, and don't return unless to watch her go into her camp with your own eyes! I don't want her silly little Clans to know about us just yet…" growled Leopardstar menacingly.

Blackclaw raced away with silent paws dodging around the stones, following the scent trail of the FireClan apprentice.


	8. Blue Eyes

Larkpaw hurried away, checking over her shoulder every once and awhile to make sure that the ThunderClan cats hadn't seen her leave. She figured they knew she wouldn't turn up in the morning, but she didn't want to look like a coward anyway. Once she thought she saw a flitting black shadow, a ways back, but she dismissed it as a trick of the light. It wouldn't do her any good to start thinking about being stalked by shadows….

Larkpaw shivered, and picked up her pace. Stone skittered under her paws, and a few times she barely kept her balance as stones rocked underneath her. The sky was a gloomy, foggy gray, and there was no sun to warm her pale gray fur.

As soon as evening began to set in, Larkpaw had finally reached where the uncomfortable stones stopped, and moorland began. Her slashed paws welcomed the soft, springy turf, and her spirits lifted…but only a little. The air was beginning to get very damp, and little drops of water clung to her fur.

The wind began to pick up when as Larkpaw raced across the moor. It swept through her fur, and sent little chills through her. She continued looking over her shoulder, even though she wasn't in LeafClan territory yet.

Finally, she identified a scent marker, and, even thought it may seem strange, she relaxed. She might have been on another Clan's territory, but at least she was home…almost.

Larkpaw began to slow though, her paws heavy. They thudded against the ground, and soon she was slowed to a trot, then a fast walk, and she still wasn't away from LeafClan territory.

A few moments later, Larkpaw detected the strange scent of one of the Forest Clan cats, and she stopped to look around, hoping they hadn't tricked her and followed her. What she saw waiting for her behind a tree wasn't anywhere near what she had expected.

"Hello, Larkpaw," hissed Blackclaw, unsheathing his claws. Larkpaw's hackles rose.

"What do want?" she growled back, but her voice shook. The black cat suddenly looked _very_ evil.

"Oh, nothing. It's Leopardstar who wants something. But it certainly isn't you."

Larkpaw's eyes glinted with surprise and suspicion, but she relaxed a little bit. She had had such a nice conversation with Blackclaw, how could he turn on her now.

"Oh, no. It's not you at all Leopardstar wants. In fact…" Blackclaw rose to his feet, and Larkpaw watched his long claws uneasily. The warrior's yellow eyes were cold, and he was sizing her up, Larkpaw was sure. "In fact, she wants exactly the opposite."

"What have I done wrong?" Larkpaw asked, wavering, not caring how foolish it sounded.

"Absolutely nothing. Your perfect. But Leopardstar doesn't like cats who are perfect!" screeched Blackclaw. He flew at her in a flurry of claws, slashing again and again at her shoulders and face.

Larkpaw wailed with pain and frustration. She had never been taught the proper way to fight back. She flailed her paws, trying to grasp onto something, anything, but Blackclaw was quick and strong, and he quickly had her left shoulder torn to shreds. Larkpaw sank to the ground, hissing and baring her fangs, but it was no use- Blackclaw didn't want to return with the news that he had left the apprentice alive. For a few moments, Larkpaw just sat, bearing the excruciating pain and humiliation with gritted teeth, waiting with a stout heart for the end. Blackclaw was toying with her, but soon he would have enough and get it over with.

Finally, Blackclaw stopped raking his claws down her back and stood still, his bloody claws poised over her exposed throat. He hissed with triumph, and slowly, oh so slowly, began to bring his paw closer and closer, smiling maniacally at her…. A battle cry rent the air. Blackclaw stopped, and turned, his eyes wide.

A LeafClan patrol came streaking over the hill, their ears laid back and their teeth bared. Blackclaw froze, twitching, obviously deciding whether to flee, and lie to Leopardstar, or deal the deathblow and give himself up to the patrol. Larkpaw flinched when Blackclaw's paw moved, but he seemed to think better of it and dashed away, sprinting for the mountains.

"It's Larkpaw, from FireClan! She's…no, she's not dead!" yowled one of the LeafClan warriors, skidding to a halt beside her and peering at her wounds. "She will be though, in a few minutes!"

Larkpaw chuckled feebly, then blinked. It hurt. She winced, and winced again, because that hurt to. She tried to move her tail, and found that she couldn't without sending white fire up one or another of her torn and bloody limbs.

"Well, let's get her to camp and see what Berrystep can do for her," said Aspenstar. "But don't go getting any ideas, apprentice," he said, bending down and looking Larkpaw in the eye. "LeafClan doesn't welcome trespassers easily. Mark my words, next time your found on our territory, deserter, we will not hesitate like that murderous rogue!" he spat.

Larkpaw barely managed a nod.

"Well, carry her back, unless she can walk." The comment was aimed at Larkpaw.

Her stillness was indication enough of the answer.

"Somebody support her head! Her legs, her legs!" cried Aspenstar, threading through the bewildered warriors. Finally, with much frustration on the warrior's part and much yowling on Larkpaw's part, she was hoisted carefully into the air and born to the LeafClan camp.

Many surprised gasps followed Larkpaw's trip to the medicine cat's den, and a few protesting murmurs were also voiced. Larkpaw's eyes betrayed her guilt at the burden she had just placed on LeafClan, and the warrior saw it, and regarded it with disdain.

Finally, Larkpaw was laid down very slowly at the mouth of the medicine cat, Berrystep's, den. The little brown she-cat was busy in her den, gathering herbs and ordering her poor apprentice around in circles.

Larkpaw listened with growing confusion as the medicine cat dictated certain remedies to Moonpaw, the apprentice, and tried to identify any herbs that she had known Fernclaw, the FireClan medicine cat to use. But it was no use; she couldn't follow the conversation for the life of her. After a while, she felt paws pressing on her wounds, and the cool relief of cobwebs, but she hardly uttered a sound. The pain was so great that she was numb, and she made no protest to all of the pokes and prods.

After what seemed like an eternity to Larkpaw, she heard the command from Berrystep, "Stand up." Larkpaw lifted one leg, then another, and placed them on the ground. She hauled herself up, muscle by muscle, ignoring the little sparks of pain that erupted in her legs and shoulders. She could feel dried everything caked in her fur, and tried to shake, but ended up only twisting her tail around her leg and no being able to undo it without Moonpaw's help. The tom's touch was soothing, and Larkpaw turned to thank him. But her neck was stiff, and every time she tried to move either way, she stopped, because it felt like her neck was being pinched.

"Here, let me help!" mewed Moonpaw, coming round her front. Larkpaw watched him with interest as he placed his one black paw just below her neck, on the spine, and then pushed while he pulled at the base of her neck. Easily, her head swung round, and she was face to face with apprentice. Larkpaw stared. Moonpaw stared. Berrystep laughed.

"Th-thank you," muttered Larkpaw shyly, trying to look away. Her cheeks flushed. **(A/N, I don't think cats can blush cause it would be under their fur, but just ignore that minor detail, ok!)**

"Your very welcome," replied Moonpaw, just as quietly, and also tried to turn his head. But neither of them could look away, they just stared into each other's eyes, blue eye for blue eye, apprentice for apprentice.

"Okay, lovebirds, break it up!" called Berrystep, pushing Moonpaw away roughly. "Larkpaw, you can stand, that' great! Can you walk! This is amazing! Maybe you aren't hurt as badly as you look!" Berrystep smiled enthusiastically.

Larkpaw took a hesitant step forward, wobbled, and barely kept her balance, gritting her teeth against the uncomfortable instability of her legs. Suddenly she felt the welcome support of another cat's pelt pressed against hers, and she looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Moonpaw standing beside her, stabilizing her. His ice blue eyes were focused on the ground, but Larkpaw could see the kindness in them. Berrystep opened her mouth, about to send Moonpaw away, but seeing the adoration in both of their sapphire gazes, she stopped, and only turned away, satisfied with her healing.

Moonpaw looked up when he heard the patter of Berrystep's feet, and finding himself alone with Larkpaw, he stepped away flustered. Larkpaw swayed, and began to lean towards the ground, but in an instant Moonpaw was there again, the embarrassment gone from his face.

After a couple more steps, Larkpaw sat down heavily, her legs tired and throbbing.

"Thanks so much, Moonpaw," panted Larkpaw, looking up at him gratefully.

"Oh, it was nothing," he said. Then he shook his head and said, "I mean, I did something, you aren't nothing, I enjoyed helping you! I-"

Larkpaw flicked her tail over his mouth, silencing him.

"I said thank you." She smiled at him understandingly.

"Your welcome," he sighed.

"I think you're going to be a great medicine cat, Moonpaw," said Larkpaw, lying down. Moonpaw sat down beside her.

"Thank you. I love helping Berrystep. Herbs are so interesting. I love healing cats, and helping them when they can't help themselves," he said, gazing wistfully at the sky.

"I only wish that the life of a medicine cat wasn't so…restricted." When he said it he looked over at Larkpaw, and she found herself staring once again into his eyes. They glowed with the light of someone who understood things, and Larkpaw felt her heart catch.

"I think I know just what you mean," she replied absentmindedly, nodding.

They sat next to each other for a while, sitting there, staring up at the sky, Larkpaw licking her wounds, and Moonpaw just watching her, watching the clouds, the birds. A few times Larkpaw's thoughts were turned to darker things, like Blackclaw and Leopardstar, Firestar and Rainwhisker's promise, her father, Snowfoot. But then she would glance over at Moonpaw's shimmering white pelt and dismiss the gloomy thoughts, turning to happier, lighter things.

Eventually evening settled in over the LeafClan camp, and the warriors and apprentices returned to their dens in the moist earth. Larkpaw looked around at the empty camp before descending into the medicine cat's den. The gorse bushes surrounding the clearing looked eerily out of place in the half-light, and the pale, thin grass that was the only cover in the camp. Larkpaw shivered, remembering the warmth and safety of the thick grass that padded the FireClan camp, the high, mossy rock walls surrounding them, the thorn fence keeping out unwanted visitors. Larkpaw took one last look around her, gave her shoulder one last lick, and then eased her way into the den. Berrystep was there, already asleep in a corner, and surprisingly, Moonpaw was too. Apprentices, even medicine cats apprentices, always slept in the apprentice's den.

Larkpaw settle down with hr back against the hard dirt wall, and closed her eyes, trying to drift off to sleep. But the rough dirt was unfamiliar and uncomfortable beneath her, and her wounds stung and ached. She shifted a couple times, trying to get comfortable, and began to shiver, the cold dirt offering no warmth. She longed for her soft, dry bed of moss and leaves in the apprentice's den in FireClan, but she knew it was impossible.

Suddenly, she once again felt the warmth of another pelt, shielding her from the cold breeze and immediately warming her and taking the stiffness out of her limbs.

"Moonpaw," she chirped, already half asleep. She gave his shoulder a swift lick before drifting off into the black abyss that was sleep.


	9. Return

Larkpaw woke to a hazy, gray dawn. A few cats were awake and lurking about the camp, and it seemed as if a couple of them were leaving for a morning patrol. Moonpaw was nowhere to be seen, but Berrystep was still snoring away in the corner. Larkpaw rose to her feet slowly, testing each one before putting weight on it. Her left front leg had been hurt the worst, and it tingled a little when she stood on it, but nothing was as bad as she had thought it might be. Suddenly Larkpaw remembered why she was even here in the first place.

"I've got to warn everyone!" she murmured to herself, and took a step. Her paws twinged, but nothing serious. She took another, and another. Larkpaw stiffly made her way out of the medicine cat's den and into the full glory of the swirling fog. Little rays of pale sunlight shone through the mist, and she could clearly see the curly-cue eddies where cats had walked; it was so thick. She continued walking through the camp, hoping to run into either Moonpaw or Aspenstar. She was in luck.

"Ah, Larkpaw, the little invalid!" he purred slyly, sauntering up to her. Larkpaw smiled innocently.

"Aspenstar! I have some news for you, from my…ah…travels," she meowed. Aspenstar sat down.

"Okay, inform me," he demanded shortly, looking blandly into her eyes.

"Well…" Larkpaw didn't know where to start. Aspenstar coughed purposefully, and Larkpaw twitched her tail impatiently.

"Well, I met a group of cats from the north of the mountains, and they…um…they told me…"

"Spit it out, apprentice."

"They said that they were going to come and drive the Lake Clans out of the valley, so they could have it for themselves." Larkpaw blurted, and almost laughed at herself. The idea was preposterous…unless you had heard it with your own ears, like Larkpaw had. Obviously, Aspenstar hadn't.

"And we're all going to die?" Aspenstar snorted. "Nice story, FireClan. Next time I'd like to hear about how StoneClan helped RainClan in their time of need!" He trotted away, laughing hysterically. Larkpaw sighed. She hadn't expected him to believe her, but at least now, if she died in the battle, StarClan couldn't blame her for not telling anyone.

"Larkpaw! Your awake!" It was Moonpaw's welcome meow.

"Moonpaw!" she purred, turning to him. The white apprentice was striding towards her, his tail held high.

"How are your legs, any better?" he asked kindly, licking her swiftly on the ear.

"Yes. They were very stiff this morning, but I've warmed them up a bit, and I can walk just fine. The only wound that still hurts is this one on my flank," she meowed, indicating the torn flesh on her side.

"Hm…" Moonpaw looked at the cut quickly, then turned back to Larkpaw. His eyes were filled with something…something Larkpaw couldn't quite place. She shifted uncomfortably. No cat had ever looked at her like that before.

"I think it will be fine in another day or so," Moonpaw said. He pressed his muzzle behind her ear. "Just don't lick it too hard," he murmured. Larkpaw let out a soft purr.

They wandered off to another part of the camp, chatting casually about the weather, and the quality of the prey. Finally, when they were sitting next to each other, staring out across the moor n the half-light of dawn, Larkpaw said timidly,

"You know, Moonpaw, I've been thinking…" she turned to face him. He looked at her, his eyes suddenly worried and uneasy. "Well, it's just that…I should get back to my Clan. I've got to tell my father something, and let him know I'm alright," mewed Larkpaw, giving him a reassuring lick on his shoulder.

Moonpaw relaxed slightly. "I understand. Your right, he's probably sick with worry," replied the apprentice. "I only wish…"

"What?" asked Larkpaw peering at him, questioning.

"Well…we're from different Clans, and I'm a medicine cat…we can't ever be together, not without disobeying StarClan and the warrior code," said Moonpaw softly, turning to face her, his blue eyes now pools of anguish.

"It's true. But…" Larkpaw pressed against him. "How can it be that way? How could StarClan wish for us to always be apart? That can't be their way," Larkpaw mewed.

Moonpaw only nodded, and they said no more on the subject.

"About you going back to your Clan, I think you should, as soon as possible. How soon do you think you can travel?" asked Moonpaw, brushing her legs with his tail.

Larkpaw flexed her paws. "I'm not quite sure. I don't feel bad taking a couple steps and walking around the camp, but I'm not sure how traveling would treat me. It's not that far, I suppose," she said.

"No, it's not," agreed Moonpaw. They talked about it for a while, but neither of there hearts were in it.

"Moonpaw? Moonpaw?" mewed Larkpaw. It was the morning of the day that Larkpaw was to travel back to her Clan. They had agreed with Aspenstar that she should stay with LeafClan until she was fully healed, and able to travel comfortably.

"Moonpaw? Are you awake?" she whispered into the den. Moonpaw's glowing blue eyes opened, and it took him a moment to register who was calling his name.

"Oh, Larkpaw. Your leaving today," he said sadly, getting up.

"Yes, I am. Aspenstar says that you're to accompany me to FireClan. Oh, Moonpaw, I'm so excited to be returning!" meowed Larkpaw cheerfully. She had stayed with LeafClan for a whole moon, and finally she was ready to leave.

"It's wonderful for you, I'm sure," said the medicine cat, brushing past her into the crisp morning air.

"Oh please, don't be like that! You know I'm not happy about leaving you!" mewed Larkpaw trotting beside him on his way to the fresh kill pile.

"You certainly seem very happy to be going,"

"Oh stop! I never want to be apart from you, it's just that I've missed my father and my mother and Gustpaw and Huntingpaw so much…"

"Huntingpaw!" growled Moonpaw, whirling about to face her. "You miss him so much do you? Then go ahead, go!" snarled the apprentice. Larkpaw stopped short.

"What's gotten into you?" she cried, her eyes pleading. "What's wrong?" she mewed, backing away from him.

Moonpaw's face softened, and he turned back to his fresh kill, his expression now a tired, forlorn one.

"Moonpaw?" purred Larkpaw carefully, coming to sit beside him. "You know that I…I…I love you so much. Really I do," She pressed her pelt against his.

"I'm just sad to see you go, that's all," said the white apprentice.

"I understand. But you'll escort me back to the camp, right?" Larkpaw asked.

"Of course I will," said Moonpaw quietly, pressing his muzzle against hers. "Of course I will,"

The two cats made their way to the edge of the camp, where Aspenstar sat waiting with a few other warriors.

"We will walk with you to the LeafClan border," he said, and then his eyes narrowed. "So don't try anything,"

With that last, chilling comment, the party was on their way. Larkpaw bounced with joy on the soft grass, stretching luxuriously, and shaking her fur all over. She danced around Moonpaw, laughing, her blue eyes sparkling. But as soon as the scent markers at the border could be detected, she stopped, and her head began to hang.

"This is where we leave you," declared Aspenstar sharply, and without even a goodbye he sprang away, flanked by his clan mates.

"Well, I'm glad we don' have to ay goodbye to each other yet," said Larkpaw softly as she and Moonpaw crossed over into FireClan territory.

"Yes. I'm-I'm going to miss you so much!" cried Moonpaw, pressing against her. Larkpaw was silent for a few moments.

"We won't ever be together again, will we?" she said slowly, as more of a statement than a question.

"No," was Moonpaw's only reply. They both were quiet, than Larkpaw broke into the frosty stillness, "Well, I'll be glad to see my father!"

She immediately knew it wasn't the right thing to say.

"Of course you will," said Moonpaw soberly, taking a step farther away from her.

"Why did you do that?" asked Larkpaw, her heart suddenly clenching.

"You won't miss me, if you have your father," murmured Moonpaw.

"How can you say that?" But Moonpaw had no chance to reply, because a FireClan patrol had just come sprinting through the trees, and stopped next to Larkpaw. They didn't see the thin white apprentice slipping away into the trees.

"Larkpaw?!" cried one of the cats in a mix of fascination and horror. "Your-your alive?"

"Yes, Tabbytail, I am. Plainly and simply. I have returned,"

"You sound different. You look different. You're older, much older! It's been three moons!"

Larkpaw's eyes sparked. "No it hasn't. It's only been one and a half!" she meowed suspiciously.

Tabbytail opened his mouth to reply, but Darkpool stepped quickly in front of him.

"Your father will want to see you. Everybody thought you were dead," said the she-cat without emotion, turning back into the forest.

"Dead?" whispered Larkpaw, following the group.

"Well, when you didn't come back, we assumed…you hadn't had any training, we could only guess…" said Tabbytail, falling in beside her.

"I suppose so. But _dead_? I most certainly was not," Larkpaw remembered with a twitch of pain how alive and wonderful she had felt with Moonpaw in the LeafClan camp.

"So it seems." Tabbytail raced ahead, leaving Larkpaw alone at the back of the group.

At first, when they emerged in the FireClan camp, so one seemed to notice her, then suddenly, Quicktail, the deputy, cried out, "Look! It's _Larkpaw_!" The loud screech cut through the chill air, and Larkpaw cringed. Every cat's head shot up, and yowls of surprise erupted among the Clan. Immediately, a brown shape hurled itself from the den above the Highledge, and Larkpaw found herself being smothered by her father.

"Larkpaw, my Larkpaw! Your alive!" he screamed, pressing his muzzle into her shoulder.

Larkpaw rolled her eyes. She had just about had enough of this whole, 'we thought you were dead' business.

"Yes. That is rather obvious Daddy," she muttered under her breath.

"Aren't you happy to be home?" cried her father, pulling back and looking lovingly into her eyes. For a moment, Larkpaw almost answered, '_But Daddy, I was so at home in LeafClan! With Moonpaw!'_, but she realized what it meant just in time, and answered instead, "Of course Daddy! I've missed you so much!"

"So have I, Larkpaw, so have I," whispered her father, looking her up and down.

"You seem…different, though. You carry yourself higher. What happened to you?"

Larkpaw halted, her heart pounding. '_What do I say?'_,she thought frantically, her claws sheathing and unsheathing with panic.

"I…ran into a group of rogues, and they clawed me up very badly," began Larkpaw. It was half the truth. Suddenly, she had an idea. "And, and they said that their whole Clan – yes, a whole Clan of them – was coming to destroy the Lake Clans! I had to stay with a loner for a while and heal. We've got to do something about the rogues, Daddy! They weren't kidding!" Larkpaw cried, ending with a bang.

Brackenstar's eyes softened. "Okay, Larkpaw, we'll deal with the rouges, don't you worry your little head about it! Now go get some sleep!" he said kindly, licking her ear. Larkpaw saw the laughing glance her father shot to her mother. In that instant, something changed in Larkpaw. The feeling welled up inside, like a frantic beast pushing to be released from it's cage.

"I'M NOY A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE, BRACKENSTAR!" she screeched, leaping to her feet. Brackenstar jumped back, his eyes wild, and then he realized that it was his daughter who was screaming.

"WHY DO YOU TREAT ME LIKE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! I'M NOT JUST PRETENDING! THESE CATS WILL STOP AT NOTHING TO GAIN A HOLD OF OUR TERRITORY! THEY TRIED TO MURDER ME, FATHER!" cried Larkpaw, glaring at Brackenstar harshly. The usage of his name instead of _Daddy_, seemed to be what had truly hit the leader hardest.

"If this is the welcome you give me," said Larkpaw, turning her intense stare on every cat in the camp, "Then maybe this is not where I belong after all," she hissed coldly, and slipped quietly out of camp once more. Brackenstar stared after her, realizing what a grave mistake he had made.

"Moonpaw?" Larkpaw had just flown headlong into the chest of the white cat, and she was picking her self up, puzzled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you screaming, so I came back. What happened?"

Larkpaw hissed. "My father." It was the only explanation Moonpaw needed.

"Stay here with me tonight. We'll wait until tomorrow to see what your father thinks," said Moonpaw laying his tail comfortingly across her shoulder.

"But, Aspenstar-"

"I will deal with him when the time comes." Larkpaw nodded.

"Okay. Thank you," she murmured, dropping down onto the forest floor. They were quite near the Moonpool, and both cats felt safe. Moonpaw watched as the stars rose in the pitch sky, and his heart began to thud, realizing what this could mean for his future. He was putting his life as a medicine cat, and a part of LeafClan, on the line. Aspenstar wasn't a cat prone to forgiveness.

Larkpaw's thoughts were mostly on her father, Snowfoot, and her future as well. Despite the fact that she hadn't had a mentor, she had learned so much during the past few days. She had even learned a few fighting moves from the LeafClan apprentices, and her near death experience with Blackclaw had certainly inspired her with the courage to face anything. _Maybe when I get back to FireClan, father will make me a warrior, _thought Larkpaw, but she soon dismissed the idea.

The moon was full and emitting a throbbing glow that night, but soon, it's face was sliding back down behind the trees.


	10. A Warrior at Last

Larkpaw slid into the FireClan camp late the next morning, with her fur already warmed by the sun. Her whiskers twitched. She entered through the tiny gap near the apprentice's den, and tried to slink quietly over the fresh kill pile. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning at the LeafClan camp, and the previous night had been tiring; she had woken multiple times during the night, and she hadn't slept well when she _was_ in Dreamland.

"Larkpaw?" It was Gustpaw's cautious whisper. Larkpaw sighed, and her muscles relaxed.

"You found me," she muttered, sitting down.

"I can't believe it's really you! I was on a hunting patrol yesterday, and when they said you'd come back, I didn't believe them, but now…now I do," mewed Gustpaw, sitting down beside her. "I've really missed you, it's been a while."

"I've missed you too, Gustpaw," said Larkpaw, flicking her tail across her friend's shoulder.

"Nope, it's Gustfoot now, and Huntingspirit. We were given our names four days ago. I was so sad that you weren't there with me, Larkpaw,"

Larkpaw leaped up in surprise. "Gustfoot? You're a warrior? It's only been a moon and a half! You still had a while as an apprentice when I left!" she cried, her eyes questioning. Gustfoot shifted awkwardly.

"We were told not to tell you this, but…well, I think it's mean, so I'm going to. Last night, Brackenstar went to each of the Clans and asked after you, and LeafClan told us that you'd stayed with them after they found you almost killed by a rogue."

Larkpaw's heart skipped when she thought of LeafClan and Moonpaw, and she prayed to StarClan that Aspenstar hadn't told her about Brackenstar about him…and their secret.

"And, well, they told us that you were unconscious for a whole moon before you woke up and they helped you. I guess you were hurt pretty bad, but they didn't want to scare you, so they didn't tell you. I'm surprised you don't remember…" said Gustfoot awkwardly. "But they also said that they thought you could be made an apprentice, because you had practiced with the LeafClan apprentices. I think Brackenstar wants to make you a warrior very much, Larkpaw," added Gustfoot reassuringly. Larkpaw fell back on her tail, blown by the news. But suddenly, it didn't seem so odd. She _had _wondered how she had possibly healed so quickly.

"Ah…Larkpaw," Brackenstar's careful voice floated over to Larkpaw and Gustfoot. Immediately, Gustfoot turned and padded away, leaving Larkpaw alone with her father. Larkpaw's eyes narrowed as soon as Brackenstar settled down beside her.

"Brackenstar," acknowledged Larkpaw, making no moves.

"Daughter…" meowed Brackenstar lightly. His movements were stiff and tense, as if he was ready to leap up and give chase at one move from Larkpaw. "I…I want to talk to you. I realize I've been treating you like a child, Larkpaw, but there is a reason. You're my only daughter-"

Larkpaw put a foot forward, and Brackenstar turned sharply towards her, his eyes pleading. "Please, don't run! Can't you just listen to me for one moment?" he cried pitifully.

Larkpaw nodded slowly, pulling back her foot.

"You're my only daughter, and I don't want you to grow up! It's not that I won't love and support as a warrior, but it burns my heart to put you forth to face the dangers of being a full warrior and adult cat. There are so many pains and hardships that I just wish that you would never have to experience. I don't think you couldn't, but…I never want to lose you again."

Larkpaw looked over at her father, staring at him for a long, long moment. She stared hard at his face, in his eyes, until Brackenstar finally shifted under the pressure of her gaze. After many tense moments, Larkpaw finally began to laugh. It was a low laugh, starting deep in her throat and rising like the sound of water pouring over a stone at a faster and faster rate, until the laugh was barely contained inside her. Brackenstar looked surprised; a laugh wasn't the response he had anticipated, but soon he had joined her, and the two cats rolled on the ground together, smiling and prodding each other's shoulders.

"Daddy, I love you, always have, and always will," said Larkpaw, when they had stopped laughing and were sprawled out on the ground, facing each other.

"As do I, Larkpaw. Now, I believe a warrior ceremony is in order?" he said, smiling.

Larkpaw jumped up, her face spreading in a grin the size of a tree. "Wait, but I haven't had any training!" she said, her face falling at the thought.

"Nonsense, you've had plenty, what with your little adventure. And about fighting, who says you can't continue learning all that _after_ you've been given your warrior name?" said Brackenstar, leading the way to the Highledge.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" called Brackenstar, heaving himself up onto the ledge.  
The cats of FireClan emerged from their dens, and seeing Larkpaw, they suddenly realized what this must be about. Mistclaw, Larkpaw's mother, had a proud smile on her face, and Gustfoot and Huntingpsirit were sitting together, eagerly watching Larkpaw.

When all of the cats had crowded around beneath the ledge, Brackenstar called Larkpaw up to sit next to him.

"First, I have to say, on behalf of the whole Clan, that we _never _want to run off again!" said Brackenstar, looking softly at Larkpaw. She could see it in his eyes that he hoped he hadn't offended her, and she only smiled. It was good to be back among her friends and family.

"And now, I would like to call upon our ancestors StarClan to look down on this apprentice, and recognize what she has done, despite the fact that she had no chance to be mentored," said Brackenstar, with a touch of pain. "She has been through hardship and pain, but she has faces both with courage and fortitude. I would like to give her her warrior name. Larkpaw, let you now be known as Larkflight!" he cried, lashing his tail for emphasis.

Larkflight's eyes grew with happiness and wonder, and she felt herself quietly cheering along with the Clan cats, trying out her new name.

"Larkflight, Larkflight, Larkflight," she murmured, tasting the sweetness of the new word.


	11. Good Newsor Bad News?

"Larkflight, about this rogue Clan-" Brackenstar approached Larkflight after she had returned from a patrol. It had been a moon since she had received her warrior name, and tonight was going to be her first Gathering.

"Clan-_s_, Brackenstar. There are four of them, just like us," corrected Larkflight, washing her paws.

"Oh dear. Well, I was wondering…were you telling the truth? Because this could mean danger for the Clans if you are – a lot of danger," said Brackenstar.

"I'm not lying. It scares me just as much, but it's true; I swear it by StarClan. I spoke with them myself. One of their leaders didn't want you to find out about their plans, so she sent one of her warriors to kill me before I told anyone. Aspenstar didn't believe me, but I hope you will."

"I do because you're my daughter, but I doubt that any of the others will. They don't like to admit that anything that might be dangerous to them."

"Yes, it's true. But there has to be something we can do about it," said Larkflight, cocking her head and thinking.

"Yes."

Larkflight looked up at her father, and eventually Brackenstar caught her gaze. He immediately seemed to realize that something else was on her mind.

"What are you thinking about? Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked anxiously, sensing her hesitation.

"Well…yes, but I don't really know how to say it," she croaked. Brackenstar looked worried.

"You can tell me anything, Larkflight, I'm your father. But I want to help you, so you've got to tell me," he meowed, peering at her closely. Larkflight looked like she was going to be sick.

"This is harder to say than what you're thinking," she muttered. Brackenstar forced a smile.

"Just tell me," he pleaded.

"Well…I think…" Larkflight closed her eyes, bracing herself for the next words. "I think…"

"Yes?" prompted Brackenstar.

"I think I'm going to have kits!" Larkflight blurted out. Brackenstar's face curved into a smile, and he blinked at her understandingly.

"But that's wonderful! You didn't have to be afraid to tell me! I have to say though, I haven't seen you hanging around any toms these days," said Brackenstar, smiling at her.

"Oh…yeah. It was pretty…covered up, I guess," said Larkpaw, wishing she could sink into the ground. She had been seeing Moonpaw in secret every night or at least every other night since she had returned to FireClan. She had had to tell Brackenstar about the kits sooner or later, but it nearly killed her to do it. She hadn't yet had the chance to tell Moonpaw, and she almost dreaded his response.

"Okay, spit it out. Who's the tom?" said Brackenstar teasingly, hardly able to contain his excitement.

Larkflight paled underneath her fur, and her heart skipped a beat. What could she say? Huntingspirit? She laughed inwardly. _Yeah right. I have to tell him sooner or later, it might as well be sooner._

"Um, well, it's not what you might think," she began slowly, avoiding Brackenstar's gaze.

"It's not…Briskpaw, is it?" whispered Brackenstar. Larkflight cringed with disgust, and looked over at the new medicine cat apprentice. She had to admit, Briskpaw was handsome, but he was so immature, and…how could her father even think that?

"No way!" she spat, and hurriedly lowered her voice, realizing the apprentice was almost next to her.

"I mean, of course not! The father is a warrior,"

It was true. About two days after Larkflight, Moonpaw had received his warrior name. He was now Moonleaf, and a full medicine cat…, which just made their bond even more forbidden.

"Good. But…he's not…dead, is he?" Brackenstar said, looking worried again. Larkflight thought for a moment. This could be a good way to lie to him...no, she couldn't.

"Daddy, who has died recently?" she asked sarcastically, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I was just thinking-" Then it dawned on him. Brackenstar's eyes became dark and he asked, "The tom is from another Clan. That's why I've never seen you with him. You've been seeing each other…in secret," growled Brackenstar darkly. Larkflight nodded, her eyes showing the terror that she felt in her heart. What could this mean for her relationship with Moonleaf?

"I can hardly say I'm happy for you…" rumbled Brackenstar. "Which Clan?"

"LeafClan," squeaked Larkflight, her tongue hardly working.

"Ah, well, that's something to be thankful for. I was afraid you were going to say StoneClan, than I would really have something to say. Please Larkflight, what is his name?"

Larkflight whimpered slightly, and her father looked pained, but he didn't relinquish the question.

"Daddy-"

"Tell me, Larkflight!" her father hissed. She may have been his only daughter, but this was still a terrible thing.

Larkflight cried out in anguish, but she knew there was no way she could deny her father the truth.

"Moonleaf," she moaned, and scrambled away, dragging herself desperately towards the warrior's den. She heard Brackenstar draw in his breath sharply, and she tried to move faster, but her paws wouldn't let her.

"Larkflight!" her father growled, and sprang after her. He dropped down in front of her just as she was about to slide into the safety of her nest, and there was fire in his eyes.

"How could you?" rasped Brackenstar. "He's a medicine cat! Have you no respect for StarClan? Have you no _loyalty_ to your _Clan_?"

Larkflight wailed in fear and guilt, but she had no reply. Brackenstar glared at her furiously, his separate consciousnesses battling with such ferocity inside his mind that he could hardly think of what to say to his own daughter. Finally, his eyes clouded and he hissed at her, "You disgust me! Stay in the nursery, I have no wish to speak with you!"

Larkflight watched him turn and stalk away, but suddenly, that feeling rose in her again, the rebellious voice of her spirit.

"Brackenstar!" she cried, and many heads turned toward her. Brackenstar stopped, but he didn't look around. "Daddy…I love him! I still do, and I always will! If you can't understand that, than maybe his love for me is greater than yours, and mine for him! Maybe, Daddy, my life with him would give me greater joy!" she screamed, and dashed down into the nursery. She felt the suspicious stares directed at her, and Brackenstar's pained glance as she scrambled through the entrance, but she didn't turn.

"Larkflight? Why are you down here? And what was that commotion?" questioned Redflower, a queen who had just recently given birth to three kits. The little balls of fur were crowded all around her, and Larkflight watched them with a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Larkflight?"

"Oh…well, I'm here because I'm expecting kits," answered Larkflight. "That was also the commotion.

"Oh! How wonderful! Who's the father?" asked Redflower, puzzled at Larkflight's dark tone.

"Why does everyone ask that?" muttered Larkflight mostly to herself.

"What was that, dear?"

"Oh nothing. The father, right. Well, the father of my kits is Moonleaf of LeafClan." Larkflight held her head high. She was fed up with being ashamed of what she had done. She loved Moonleaf more than any other cat, possibly even her father, and she was proud to bear his kits.

"Oh! Well! That explains the commotion!" said Redflower rudely and moved away, scooting her kits to the other side of the nursery. Larkflight sighed. Would her kits be treated this way when they grew up? She shuddered. What if she really had done a horrible thing? For herself, and the kits? Larkflight shook her head, dismissing the thoughts, and tried to fall asleep.

Somehow, there was no way that Larkflight's eyes would close. Every little sound and rustle of cat's sleeping soundly in their nests came as a roar in her ears, and she was wide-awake when the moon and the stars were full overhead. She shifted restlessly, got up, changed position, changed position again, but it was no use…she couldn't fall asleep. Finally, Larkflight knew why.

She rose to her, shaking bits of moss from her pale gray fur, and stepped out into eh eerie silver light of the moon. Her eyes glistened, and she looked like a ghost padding silently through the camp, then through the forest, and then standing over the Moonpool. Her pelt reflected in the pool like a pale storm cloud, her eyes shimmering drops of rain.

"I had hoped you would be here," Moonleaf purred. He merged from the trees like a sliver of ice, his white pelt also shining in the moonlight. Larkflight turned to meet his gaze, and she smiled.

"I hoped the same. I have to talk to you about something," she murmured, walking up to him and pressing her muzzle against his shoulder.

"About what?" he whispered, sitting down and motioning for her to join him. Larkflight sat.

"Two things. One boring…one…more interesting," she mewed awkwardly.

"Okay. Go ahead, I'm listening," he purred, pressing against her. Larkflight cleared her throat.

"Well, first of all, I am a warrior now, and my name is Larkflight."

Moonleaf purred loudly and licked her shoulder. "Congratulations. What a beautiful name,"

Larkflight chuckled and entwined her tail with his. "And the other thing…" She dropped her head, and shuffled her paws a little, wishing again that she didn't have to tell anyone.

"Hm? What is it?" asked Moonleaf, bending down and peering at her face.

"Well…I'm expecting your kits," she breathed quickly, pulling up her head and looking at him, to see his reaction. At first, the white medicine cat had no expression at all, then his face was wide and horrified, then it looked puzzled, then he took on a overjoyed expression, and finally settled with a contented smile.

"That's certainly news…" was all he could mumble, and Larkflight leaned against him.

"But I'm so excited," she purred, and Moonleaf rested his chin on her head.

"I am too. That's wonderful!" he rumbled proudly, closing his eyes.

"But…but my father is angry with me. He says I have no loyalty to my Clan, or to StarClan. I'm afraid of how he'll treat our kits," said Larkflight worriedly, looking up at Moonleaf with scared eyes. Moonleaf licked her ear protectively, and said, "I'll make sure he does nothing o them. But you will have to choose…will they grow up in LeafClan or FireClan?"

Larkflight looked across into the clear water of the Moonpool, her eyes searching. Finally she whispered, "I can't say. If there are two, then perhaps one to each, if three…I don't know. I just don't know what to make of any of this. I'm afraid I'm not going to be a very good mother, Moonleaf," she said softly, seeking reassurance in his eyes.

"I know you will be, and our kits will the best cats of any Clan. But that's hardly all I can say to you…this is going to get us into a lot of trouble, you and I. We're going to have to be very careful with these kits. But I'm so proud…" He brushed his nose against her cheek, and purred softly.

"I am too. I think if I should have a tom, his name will be Sagekit, and if a girl, Maplekit. What do you think?"

"Lovely names, both of them." Moonleaf's eyes sparked happily, and he pressed his nose into shoulder. "I love you so much…"

"Fernmist! Fernmist come quickly! Larkflight is having her kits!" Quicktail cried, leaping from the nursery. The deputy was one of the few cats who didn't blame Larkflight, and spent time with her as much as she could.

"As if I should do anything," muttered the medicine cat darkly as she emerged from her den carrying herbs in her mouth.

"Where is my apprentice?" howled the gray she-cat, looking around furiously. "Do I have an apprentice? Brackenstar, come here right now, you maniacal furball!"

The brown tom stumbled from his den blinking.

"I have two very important things to say to you, my ballistic old friend, one, why in the name of StarClan don't I have a stinking apprentice? And secondly, your daughter is kitting. Don't just sit there, move!" screeched the old she-cat, spitting and mumbling through the bundle in her mouth. The confused leader hopped from his crouch, and pattered to the nursery, still half-asleep.

"OPEN YOUR EYES, FOX-BRAIN!" howled the medicine cat, glaring at Brackenstar. He blinked rapidly and wiped his face with his paw, hardly daring to move. 20 minutes later, Fernmist tramped from the den, her pale green eyes sharp and piercing.

"Get in there, mouse-brain, you're a Grandpa. Stupid…" muttered Fernmist under breath, trotting away.

Inside the den, Larkflight was heaving gasps of air, and Quicktail sat beside her, licking five squirming balls of fur.

"Are they, are they all alive?" choked Larkflight, trying in vain to raise her head.

"Yes. They're very beautiful, Larkflight. Four toms and two she-cats. Very beautiful…" replied Quicktail, her eyes sparkling. Larkflight sighed contentedly, catching her breath. Finally she asked, "Is my…is my father here?"

Quicktail looked around desperately, and quickly peered outside. She motioned wildly for Brackenstar, and he tiredly turned toward her.

"What?" he grumbled, completely forgetting why he was sitting in the middle of the camp instead of sleeping.

Larkflight's had her kits, mouse-brain! She wants you!" hissed Quicktail pointing to the gray flank, rising and falling slowly. Brackenstar's face widened, and her scowled at first, but soon, as he entered the den, his face softened.

"Four toms, and a she-cat," he muttered, smiling.

"Father?" wheezed Larkflight looking up.

"I'm here. I'm here. Your kits are beautiful," whispered Brackenstar

"Oh, thank you…Daddy," murmured Larkflight. After a moment, she stopped breathing hard, and Brackenstar seized the opportunity to ask, "Have you thought of names?"

"I haven't even seen them yet, Daddy!" said Larkflight laughing. She lifted her head, dragging herself to a sitting position. She peered down next to her, and a wide, bright grin spread across her face. A giggle escaped her lips, and her eyes danced.

"I think that the she kit," she pointed the snow-white kit, whose blue eyes were barely open, "Will be Featherkit. This tom," she pointed to black tom with stunning blue eyes, "will be Ravenkit, and the gray tom," she touched a large slate gray tom on the shoulder. The kit squealed. "This tom will be Stormkit. The white tom," she pointed to silver-white tom with gray patches, "will be…" Larkflight hesitated, and looked up at Brackenstar.

"Any suggestions, Daddy?" she asked, smirking playfully.

"Well yes, since you asked," he replied haughtily, smiling as well. "How about…" Brackenstar poked the kit thought fully, and it yowled fiercely, latching on to his paw. Brackenstar yelped in surprise and shook his paw violently, trying to dislodge his tiny attacker. The kit growled ferociously and hung on, his tiny body writhing.

"Daddy, careful! Don't hurt him!" cried Larkflight.

"This little guy? I don't think so! He's stronger then me!" bellowed Brackenstar, wriggling his paw gently. The kit kicked his legs in protest. "How about Wildkit? It's appropriate, for him!" Brackenstar scraped the kit off with his other paw, and the kit landed, thrashing, in the bed of moss.

"Wildkit it is!" purred Larkflight, nuzzling the tiny tom.

"And the last?" put in Quicktail, who had squeezed in behind Brackenstar. Larkflight looked at the kit. He was a fiery dark red, and Larkflight's mind briefly flashed to the other Clan leader, Firestar, who had threatened to destroy the Clans. Would her kits be in danger from the blazing tom? She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts.

"Well, I can't conceive how he came by his color, but I think…" Larkflight's eyes clouded, and her whiskers drooped for a moment. "I think I'll let the father name is son," she stated firmly, blinking away her brief sorrow.

Brackenstar's face was shadowed. "Fine," he muttered, and stalked away.

Larkflight padded out of the camp six nights later, the flame-colored kit swinging from her jaws. The other four stumbled behind her, barely able to pick up their clumsy feet. She winced as one of them squealed, and nudged the white tom gently. It hurt her to be pushing them like this, but she had to.

Finally, they reached the Moonpool, after much squirming and screeching from the kits. The flame-colored kit crouched passively at the edge of the pool, his eyes deep and penetrating.

"Larkflight? I'm glad-" Moonleaf stepped from the shadows, his eyes wide. "Great StarClan. Kits," he barked shortly, his eyes widening. "I didn't - I mean I - wow."

"Featherkit? This is your father," prompted Larkflight lamely, pushing the white she-cat forward. Featherkit blinked, yawned, and twitched her paw. "They can hardly speak, they-"

"Hello, Daddy. I think your very pretty," Featherkit declared firmly, nodding her tiny head. Larkflight gaped at the kit. Finally she choked out, "That was a very…nice…thing to say, Featherkit." Moonleaf beamed, and stepped forward to lick Featherkit affectionately on her head. The kit tolerated it with a stiff neck.

"And this is Ravenkit. Ravenkit, your-" Larkflight was cut off.

"I know, mother," snapped the sleek black kit, annoyed.

"Well okay. Say hello," replied Larkflight, shocked. The pitch-black kit smiled up at Moonleaf, who was making funny faces at his children.

"And this is Stormkit." Larkflight shoved forward the gray tom, who sat there, blinking. "Stormkit…" The kit shook his head, twitching his tail, and looked up.

"Sorry. Hello, father!" he meowed, standing tall and pressing his nose to his father's leg.

"Hello, Stormkit!" meowed Moonleaf back, cheerily patting his son on the shoulder. The large, lithe tom backed away, tumbling into Ravenkit, who hissed indignantly.

"This," Larkflight pulled the white and gray spotted tom in front of her, dragging him away from his play-fight with Featherkit.

"Aw, Mom! I was just about to smack her in the ears!" cried the tiny tom, lashing his paws out at the she-cat.

"This is Wildkit," grunted Larkflight, desperately trying to restrain the flailing kit. "Wildkit, say hello to your father!" yelped Larkflight, tugging at the kits neck scruff. Wildkit whirled around, his eyes lighting up.

"Awesome!" he cried, and managed to leap out of Larkflight's constricting hold. The kit bowled into Moonleaf's legs, nipping and scratching at him. The medicine cat gently cuffed Wildkit in the flank, and the kit tumbled head over heels, quickly scrambling back up to launch a second attack. Before he reached Moonleaf's tail, Larkflight swept him up into the air, setting him down beside Featherkit. All thoughts of he play-fight with his father forgotten, he leapt onto Featherkit, playfully batting at her ears.

"I haven't finished introductions. There's one more, and he hasn't yet got a name. I want you to name him. Come here, my son," called Larkflight softly, beckoning to the flame-colored tom. He looked up, his striking blue eyes like pools of liquid sapphire. Moonleaf gasped sharply, his eyes narrowing.

"Firekit. Of course…" Moonleaf murmured. "Firekit," he said a little louder.

"My name?" asked the kit, turning to Moonleaf. "Firekit?"

"Yes, my son, your name." replied Moonleaf, standing tall and proud next to the kit. Firekit smiled, but it was a slow, meaningful smile, and Larkflight shivered lightly.

"Whom will you take to LeafClan, Moonleaf?" asked Larkflight quietly, once the kits were all playing a safe distance away.

"I'm not sure. I think that Featherkit should stay with you. Daughter's need mothers, it's very true." Said Moonleaf.

"Yes." Larkflight was secretly happy. She had always wanted a daughter, and she had been hoping she could take Featherkit.

"Perhaps Stormkit with me…and only him. I want you to have the others," finished Moonleaf, glancing lovingly at the gray tom.

"Alright. He'll loving having a father, especially you. But what about your Clan…?" Larkflight's eyes grew worried, and she looked up at Moonleaf, her face afraid.

"Don't worry. I will say I found him wandering in the forest. No one will ask questions, my Clan isn't like that.

"Do they know?" asked Larkflight, hesitantly.

"No. It's a secret in my Clan. It's hard, believe me," said Moonleaf, his eyes glazing.

"I understand. Of course I had to tell. All right, I'll keep the rest of them. But I'm worried…about Firekit. He's so…so distant," muttered Larkflight, looking out into he shadows.

"He seems like he has a connection with StarClan like no medicine cat I have ever seen." Moonleaf looked over at the tom, who was staring thoughtfully up at the stars. "But he is strong and intelligent…he will make a great leader of FireClan some day," said Moonleaf, purring. Larkflight smiled softly.

"Indeed,"


	12. Prophecy and Ceremony

Larkflight awoke, panting, her eyes wild and huge. Her dream had been confusing to say the least. Dark, shadowed cats had circled her, chanting something. It went like, _Shadow is closer then ever before, darkness licks at the shores of the lake, destruction is leaking over the horizon, the light of a flame and the courage of all will only stand in it's way. _Larkflight shivered, and nestled deeper into her nest of moss. _What could it mean? _She blinked the thoughts away. Her kits squirmed around her, four of them. Her thoughts wandered to the fifth, and she found herself almost wishing that she could have him pressed against her, his breath ruffling her fur.

Larkflight shook her head, pushing away the thoughts. Her kits needed her today.

"May all cat old enough to catch their own prey gather her beneath the Highledge!" cried Brackenstar, stepping from his den. Cats emerged from all dens, and some only took a few steps from the fresh kill pile to gather in front of their leader. Larkflight stirred excitedly, and her kits jumped up beside her, their ears immediately flicked forward.

"Come on, everybody, your coming too this time!" announced Larkflight, dragging Ravenkit from his little hollowed-out spot in the moss. "Today's the day! Today's the day!" cried Wildkit, bouncing in circles around his brothers and sisters. "We're gonna be apprentices!"

"Calm down, Wildkit!" scolded Featherkit, flicking her tail at her brother.

"Ah, Larkflight and the kits! I assume you know why I have gathered you here?" said Brackenstar to the kits.

"We're going to be apprentices?" said Ravenkit sleepily, looking up at the leader.

"Exactly. Step forward, the four of you!" commanded Brackenstar. Larkflight pushed the kits forward. They wriggled uncontrollably.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kits. They are prepared to uphold the warrior code and learn from their mentors the ways of battle and the ways of the Clans. Ravenkit, step forward."

The black tom scurried to the bas of the Highledge, his eyes bright and dancing.

"Treebelly, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all you were taught by Darkpool to this apprentice. Ravenpaw, I expect you to obey your mentor and your Clan, and always uphold the warrior code."

Ravenpaw and Treebelly touched noses, both of them bursting with excitement.

"Featherkit, step forward" beckoned Brackenstar, smiling at his Granddaughter. The pretty she-cat lunged forward, hardly able to sit still.

"Gustfoot, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on all of your intelligence and boldness in battle to this young apprentice. Featherpaw, I expect you to obey your mentor and your Clan, and always uphold the warrior code."

Featherpaw jumped forward and her muzzle smacked against Gustfoot's in her anticipation. Featherpaw squeaked with embarrassment, then touched her nose lightly to Gustfoot's, who could hardly contain her laughter. Larkflight smiled approvingly, and winked at her best friend.

"Wildkit step forward." The white and gray kit flew from the crowd, and landed with an enthusiastic yowl at the base of the Highledge. A chuckle rose from the gathered cats of FireClan.

"Quicktail, you are ready for an apprentice, after you mentored young Softstep here. You have proved you ability to be a wonderful mentor in her, and I expect you to pass on your skill and wisdom to this apprentice. Wildpaw, I expect you obey you mentor and your Clan, and always uphold the warrior code."

Wildpaw paused for a brief moment to touch noses with the deputy, his new mentor, and then returned to bouncing off the walls.

"And Firekit, step forward." The blazing orange tom stepped proudly from the front row of cats, his eyes calm and his paw steps strong.

"Huntingspirit, you are ready for an apprentice. I expect you to pass on the skill and intelligence in battle that you learned from Redflower on to this apprentice. Firepaw, I expect you to always obey your mentor and your Clan and uphold the warrior code."

Firepaw stepped forward and touched his pink nose to Huntingspirit's black one. The apprentice stepped back with a dignified nod of his head, and Huntingspirit's amber eyes sparked with admiration. Larkflight held her breath. Firepaw was an old soul in a young cat's body, and she could see the wisdom and keen observance in his eyes.

The ceremony ended after Redflower's two kits, Briskpaw and Highpaw, were apprenticed to Fernmist and Ashwhisker. Brackenstar seemed pleased, and Larkflight padded over, curious.

"What are you so happy about, Dad?" she asked good-naturedly, sitting down and curling her tail gently around her paws.

"We have so many apprentices! And with Mistclaw and Mousewhisker's kits on the way, we'll be the fullest Clan by the Lake! It makes a leader happy to see his Clan prosper." Brackenstar scuffled his paws in the dust excitedly.

"Wow. It's true. I hadn't realized, but five in an awful lot of kits to care for," mewed Larkflight. Suddenly, her eyes clouded, and she was struck once again with the memory of Stormkit tottering away with Moonleaf.

"Excuse me, four kits. Four apprentices, pardon me," corrected Larkflight.

"Indeed. And that little Wildpaw…what a handful!" giggled Brackenstar, hardly paying Larkflight any attention. Suddenly, the tom stopped, and looked up at Larkflight questioningly. "By the way, is there something the matter with Firepaw? He's very withdrawn. Most apprentices are so excited when they get a mentor, they're kicking up dust all over the place. His he ill?"

Larkflight's expression was pained, and her mouth strained, but her reply was calm. "His intelligence is far superior to that of his brothers and sister. Moonleaf – his father remarked that he had a strong connection with StarClan. He plays with Featherpaw often, but his technique is beyond apprenticeship. And I'm afraid, well, he's got a bit of aloofness, which is what I notice most. He is overconfident…" Larkflight trailed off, her gaze following the fiery tom as he exchanged a brief greeting with Oneclaw. Brackenstar nodded, his eyes scrunched in thought. Suddenly, they flashed open, and a spark of light flickered in the depths of dark blue.

"He needs a battle," stated Brackenstar shortly, without emotion.

"Sorry?" Larkflight turned to him, flicking her ears forward.

"I said, Firepaw needs a battle. I could arrange a little something. Have Quicktail stalk him, with her scent disguised, and pretend o be a rogue. If he beats her, he proves himself, and no longer needs to be aloof, perhaps it will do him good. But if he is defeated, he will lose his overconfidence and perhaps train harder. It's worth a try,"

Larkflight pondered. Afternoon sunlight filtered through the trees that hung over the camp, dappling Larkflight's pale gray fur. Her eyes sparkled, glittering like gems. Her whiskers looked like filaments of dust, quivering in the air.

"It's worth a try," she echoed, nodding at Brackenstar. "As long as he doesn't get hurt,"


	13. A Promise Fulfilled

_Shadow is closer then ever before, darkness licks at the shores of the lake, destruction is leaking over the horizon, the light of a flame and the courage of all will only stand in it's way. _Larkflight leapt from her nest, cold shivers tingling along her spine. There was that dream again. Shadow cats circling her, and the forest burning in the heat of a yellow-orange fire. She could still practically feel the flames licking at her whiskers, and she swiped a paw over her face just to be sure.

"Mother! Mother, oh Moo-theer!" cried Wildpaw, dancing up to her where she lay in the shade of a bush.

"Oh mother, do you know what sort of delightful day today might just happen to be?" sang Wildpaw, smiling innocently up at her. His fangs gleamed, shining in Larkflight's eyes. The pale gray warrior blinked.

"I'm afraid not. Would you mind filling me in?" she meowed, beginning to wash herself.

_"**Our warrior ceremony**!" _yowled Wildpaw, flinging himself to he ground dramatically. Larkflight's eyes opened wide. Had it really been that long since Wildpaw, Ravenpaw, Featherpaw and Firepaw had been tiny, nursing kits?

"Really?" she exclaimed, leaving off her wash and watching her son intently.

"Of course, mouse brain! Why would I make that up?!" snapped Wildpaw, jumping to his fleet swiftly. Larkflight rolled her eyes.

"So move! It should be starting soon. I want my name o be Wildblood…" Wildpaw wandered away, laughing to himself and growling experimentally. Larkflight watched him go with mixed feelings of pride and sorrow washing over her. So this must be how Brackenstar felt so many moons and moons ago, when she had first become a warrior.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge!" cried Brackenstar, leaping up onto the ledge. The cats trickled in, until all warriors and apprentices were seated at the edge of the camp.

"I have many things to tell you today. First I would like to announce that Darkpool will be joining the elders. We will forever miss her vigor and boldness in battle. And now, I believe some warrior ceremonies are in order? And even perhaps a few apprentice ceremonies?" Brackenstar glanced comically at Mousewhisker's three little kits, all of them sitting eagerly at the side of the crowd. Their eyes were round as dinner-plates, and each little tail was thumping enthusiastically. Spottedkit, Brushkit and Pebblekit.

"Ravenpaw, please step forward," called Brackenstar, beckoning to the lithe black apprentice with a flick of his tail. Ravenpaw trotted forward, his held high.

"This apprentice has showed his intelligence and quick wit in the battle at the Clearing. I welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan, Ravenslash!"

Ravenslash stood proudly, his tail held straight in the air, and his claws unsheathed. The cats chanted his name, and Larkflight nuzzled him affectionately when he returned.

"Featherpaw, please step forward!" Brackenstar watched as the white she-cat slipped to the front. Her fur shimmered, and her eyes were a dazzling blue. For a moment, her face caught the light, and a streak of gold washed down her nose, illuminating it. Her beauty was stunning, and Larkflight smiled, amused, as she heard Huntingspirit breath in sharply. Featherpaw had a thing or two coming at soon.

"Featherpaw, your kind and gentle spirit is a thing to behold, and your calm, organized technique will win you many a battle in your future. I welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan, Feathersong!" Brackenstar softened the name, and a wash of calm fell over the crowd as Feathersong nodded proudly and quietly stepped back. Larkflight watched her daughter for a moment, and almost immediately, Huntingspirit was at her side, pelting her with compliments that fairly dripped with flattery.

"Wildpaw, please step forward!" Brackenstar braced himself for the hyperactive launch, but Wildpaw reined himself in, only leaping lightly to the front, though his legs quivered with the effort.

"Wildpaw, your extreme energy level and cheerful, bright heart have made you many a friend, and your enthusiasm and go-to attitude in battle are the finest elements of any warrior. Never let anything dampen your high spirits!" Brackenstar flashed a glowing smile at his Grandson, who grinned back.

"I welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan, Wildwind!"

"Wildwind, Wildwind, Wildwind!" crowed the crowd, and Wildwind couldn't resist emitting a tiny roar for the benefit of Featherpaw and his friends. Larkflight couldn't help but notice the cocky smile that Wildwind directed at Highpaw, Redflower's daughter. The gray warrior grinned. Highpaw was going to have to be a very patient cat.

"Firepaw, please step forward!" Brackenstar's glowing expression dimmed slightly, and Larkflight fervently hoped that Firepaw had seen.

"Firepaw, your intelligence, bravery, and calm personality make you a wonderful cat to be around, and I look forward to you becoming a great leader some day. I welcome you as a full warrior of FireClan, Fireheart!"

Larkflight watched Fireheart cautiously. She willed him not to do anything arrogant, and to just nod and walk away, walk away…suddenly something clicked in Fireheart's eyes. It was hardly detectable, but Larkflight noticed it. As Fireheart stood proudly, listening to the cats chant his name, something changed inside of him. Something for the better. His expression softened, and instead of his usual pompous smirk, the warrior donned a gracious, excited smile, and he unsheathed his claws. Then the warrior did something that blew Larkflight away. Fireheart opened his mouth and yowled, smiling broadly and laughing and joking with Wildwind. Larkflight could see the surprise in Wildwind's eyes, but much to Larkflight's pride, the good-natured tom shrugged it off, and cuffed Fireheart lightly, laughing with him and ignoring the diminishing personality of the "Before" Fireheart.

Redflower's kits were Mousewhisker's kits were apprenticed to Brackenstar, Softstep and Tabbytail. Briskpaw became Briskleaf, and he sat with Fernmist, talking cheerfully. Highpaw became Highstep, and she trotted over to Wildwind at the end of the ceremony. Intrigued, Larkflight wandered over to a distance where she could hear what the new warriors were talking about. The group consisted of Ravenslash, Fireheart, Feathersong, Huntingspirit, Wildwind and Highstep.

"I think your name is very brave and fitting, Wildwind," mewed Highstep sweetly, treating Wildwind to one of her irresistible smiles. Larkflight watched with satisfaction as the rambunctious tom's heart melted from the inside out. _What a little charmer she is!_ Thought Larkflight, rolling her eyes. Wildwind was soft.

"Isn't it daring?" muttered the white and gray tom, trying a dashing, heroic smile. Larkflight had to admit, Wildwind wasn't bad. He had Highstep dangling from his paw.

"Oh wow! Do you remember the battle at the Clearing, Fireheart? And I was like, '_slash!_' right at Rockjaw's leg and he fell like dead bird and-"

"Ew, Ravenslash, that's just gross," meowed Fireheart jokingly, wrinkling his nose. Ravenslash sniffled in mock hurt, whimpering like a kit. But Ravenslash was bored of pretending to mope after a second, and he returned to his story with as much vigor as before.

Larkflight flicked her ears toward Feathersong and Huntingspirit, who were sitting next to each other, slightly separate from the group, murmuring. Larkflight smiled smugly.

"Feathersong. I love your name. It's almost as beautiful as you are," purred Huntingspirit, pressing his nose into Feathersong's flank. The white she-cat purred, making a noise like the tinkling of a brook over polished stones. The sound only pushed poor Huntingspirit even further into his reverie. The slender white she-cat looked right at home next to Huntingspirit's muscled bulk. Larkflight flicked her ears away, amused. But as she padded away towards the warrior's den to chat with Gustfoot, her heart constricted, and she longed to see Moonleaf again, and sit next to him, and purr.

"Ah hello, Larkflight! What are those little lovebirds saying? Don't think I didn't notice you eavesdropping!" laughed Gustfoot, a twinkle in her eye. Larkflight rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You are too observant, my friend." Larkflight flopped down, letting the strong sun wash over her and spread along her flank.

The two she-cats sat in the sun for a while, bathing themselves and remarking lightly on the sun. New-leaf was beginning. Suddenly, in a blast of noise, Quicktail came crashing into he camp, her ears torn and blood caked on her fur.

"Brackenstar! Somebody come quickly! They've attacked our patrol!" she managed to cough out, before collapsing in a pile of red stained fur. Briskleaf and Fernmist were swarming over her in a second, applying cobwebs here and poultices there. In a few moments, Brackenstar appeared, his eyes brimming with worry.

"What happened? Fernmist, get out of my way? Where is the rest of the patrol?"

Larkflight leapt to hr feet and raced over. "She said that they had been attacked, Brackenstar," put in the gray she-cat. Brackenstar looked over at her, and he held her gaze for a long moment, searching her. She knew that he knew what she was thinking. Firestar and his band of cats had kept their promise.


End file.
